


Procrastination at it´s finest

by xuxisushii



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Mark is a great boyfriend, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), but nothing more, i guess, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisushii/pseuds/xuxisushii
Summary: haechan procrastinates from writing his assignment and makes out with his boyfriend mark. that´s it. literally nothing more.





	Procrastination at it´s finest

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this instead of my assignment, because just like haechan..i simply don´t know how to start it. oh well...  
> but unlike haechan i sadly can´t make out with mark lee (or haechan(or both, cause ngl i´d make out with both))  
> oh and it´s literally nothing more than word vomit, enjoy

Haechan slammed his head in defeat on the desk he was sitting at with a loud thud. He would never get his assignment done. And said assignment was an essential component of his final grade but he was completely clueless on where to even start. It would have been easier if he´d already had a beginning, but he couldn´t even come up with a good introduction. Haechan sighed and rubbed his forehead that slowly started hurting. His assignment was about the industrial revolution and how it´s innovations changed the every day life, not the easiest topic but a topic he was interested in. And yet, he still had no clue how to start. He should just accept his fate, give up, hand it in empty, get a bad grade, ruin his whole future and-

“How´s the assignment going, sunshine?”

His boyfriend Mark interrupted his melodramatic thoughts and sat down beside him. Mark placed, thank god for creating Mark Lee, a big mug of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and sprinkled with mini marshmallows and chocolate flakes in front him.

“I give up hyung”, sighed the younger dramatically.

“You haven´t even started!” Replied Mark amused peeking at the wordless screen of his PC.

“Is it really that hard?”

Haechan, still pouting turned to his boyfriend with big puppy eyes and nodded yes. Mark chuckled at his whiny boyfriend and pulled him into his arms. Haechan nestled into Marks broad chest and breathed in the scent of their detergent and Mark´s musky cologne. Mark carded his hands through Haechan´s hair who would have started purring if he could. A tingly warmth spread inside of his chest. He tilted his head upwards and started placing delicate kisses along his boyfriend´s jaw.

“Don´t even try babe, you have to continue your assignment”, murmured Mark but made no effort to stop him from nibbling at his jaw.

Haechan felt Mark tug slightly at his hair and melt into the kisses. He felt his hyung's composure slowly crumble.

“But Hyung!” Whined Haechan in between his kisses. “This is way more fun!”

He nibbled carefully at the older´s earlobe who let out a soft moan.

“No for real Haechanie, you have to continue or well…start writing your assignment”, argued Mark while pulling away his head weakly.

Haechan knew Mark wanted to make out with him as much as he wanted to make out with Mark. But Mark being the perfect boyfriend he was tried to keep up his self-composure and resistance for the sake of Haechan´s grade. He sighed and stopped the kisses. Instead he stood up and positioned himself on Mark´s lap, who weakly tried to stop him, and put his arms around the others neck.

“I´m being serious Haechanie”, whined the older placing his hands nevertheless around Haechan´s waist. 

“And I´m being serious as well hyung”, replied the younger and landed a quick kiss on Mark´s nose.

Mark rolled his eyes fondly.

“How about you drink the hot chocolate i´ve made extra for you and then start your assignment? When you´ve written a page, we can make out.”

“How about we make out _now_ and _then_ I drink your hot chocolate and _then_ start the assignment?”

Fired Haechan back with a teasing smile. Mark groaned with fake annoyance.

“I´m not gonna convince you to be productive, am I?”

“Yep”, answered Haechan, popping the “p”.

Mark smiled lovingly at him and place a hand on his cheek. Haechan had broken Mark´s resistance.

The older sighed, eyes so fond it made Haechan's heart flip.

“Okay…let´s be honest…who said making out with your whiny, procrastinating boyfriend isn´t being productive?”

And with that Mark kissed him passionately, not being able to hold back any longer. Haechan had kissed Mark countless of times before but was still surprised every time by the olders soft and sweet lips. Haechan opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in the others mouth. Mark angled his face with the hand on his cheek so that he could kiss him even deeper and emitted a way to desperate sounding moan from the younger. Haechan felt his cheeks heat up and a warmth pooling in his stomach. If they´d keep going like this, only making out wouldn´t satisfy him. So he pulled away and attacked Mark´s neck with hungry kisses. The older had one hand still on his waist and one now on his thigh. Both were digging into his skin but Haechan didn´t mind at all. Mark groaned way too close to his ear and made a shiver run down his back. He felt hot all over and was super aware of how Mark´s fingers were digging into his flesh, of the older´s breath on his ear and how the others hair tickled his neck. Mark clouded his mind. Mark, Mark, _Mark_. Haechan started kissing his hyung open mouthed again. He felt Mark slightly grinding up at him and felt himself getting slowly hard. Haechan felt high, high on Mark.

“Babe, please”, whimpered Mark into his mouth.

Haechan pulled away, catching his breath and looked at Mark questioningly. The older looked like a mess. A beautiful mess. His hair disheveled, lips red and swollen, a thin string of spit at the corners, pupils blown wide. Haechan guessed he looked probably not much different.

Mark sighed eyelidss heavy on the younger.

“If we continue this, you'll never get your assignment done'"

Haechan scoffed and kissed his boyfriend´s cheek softly.

“I honestly wouldn´t mind.”

But Haechan knew Mark was right. He really had to start his assignment. Mark kissed him one last time before sliding Haechan carefully off his lap.

“You´ve got this babe and after you´ve written a page we can continue okay”, Said Mark with a sly grin and so much love in his eyes.

Haechan nodded enthusiastically, taking a sip from his now cold hot chocolate and started typing with new found energy and motivation his assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> pls yell @ me in the comments to write my assignment, thx (or on twt @kiratrbl)


End file.
